All Apologies
by Archangel.Dominia
Summary: Milo x Camus · Oneshot · PoV de Milo: Milo no ha superado el resentimiento contra alguien que partió del Santuario hace tiempo sin decir nada...y que ahora resulta estar de vuelta. Hora de confrontarlo.


**Author's Note(s)**

Muajaja..Mi primer fic—y espero que no sea el último. Tenía demasiadas ganas de escribir una pieza sobre este par, y...pss he aquí el fruto de mi obsesión.

1) No sé Francés. Me perdonan si Camus no lo habla a la perfección..._Mea culpa!_

2) Cada que lean algo que les haga pensar "...Eh?", es por obra de las libertades que me tomé para con los personajes. Sorry again!

Sin más, espero lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:**

Saint Seiya y todo lo relacionado es de la autoría de Kurumada-sensei, y propiedad del mismo y de TOEI.

- - - - -

**All Apologies**

Ha estado particularmente tranquilo el Santuario estos últimos meses. El Patriarca ha llevado a cabo audiencias individuales con la mayoría de los caballeros dorados con creciente frecuencia en ese mismo lapso, también, y no fui la excepción. Dijo que pronto tendría una tarea que encomendarme (quizá alguien a quien liquidar; de esa casi exclusiva naturaleza eran todos mis trabajos), más no quiso entrar en detalles, por lo que bajé de la sesión bastante molesto; podría decir que no aprendo nada nuevo de mis últimas visitas a él. Mi frustración se ve canalizada una vez más como agresión, cuya infortunada víctima es en esta ocasión es una de las columnas del templo de Piscis.

...Está bien, está _bien_. Lo admito. No es como para que algo tan simple me altere _tanto_, lo sé. Pero me he esforzado en centrar el foco de mi rabia en algo un poco más..._tangible_, para fines prácticos. Circunstancias me han llevado a desplazar al verdadero culpable de mi temperamento.

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta como es que llegué hasta el lugar en el que estoy, o en qué momento precisamente me detuve. Tengo frente a mí la imponente entrada al onceavo templo, y parece que no me puedo mover, ni quitarle los ojos de encima.

Y, al permitirle a mi mente vagar a su gusto, mis sentidos gradualmente se dejan aturdir por el agradable prospecto de un recuerdo. Me cuesta trabajo repeler al fascinante estupor.

"...Bleh," sacudo mi cabeza, disgustado conmigo mismo.

Y ahora, de peor humor.

-

No hay mucho qué hacer, más allá de entrenar por las mañanas en el Coliseo y regresar por la tarde para permanecer en vela en la octava casa. Es nocivo tener tanto tiempo libre en las manos, he aprendido, sobre todo cuando en el subconsciente algo está esperando el momento oportuno en que te descuides para traerte abajo. La respuesta es, entonces, mantenerse ocupado.

Y he ahí la razón de esta informal reunión de cuatro caballeros en una casa. No estamos aquí para discutir nada oficial. Sabemos que lo que el Patriarca nos dice a cada uno es de naturaleza estrictamente confidencial, y se debe quedar con el respectivo receptor del mensaje. No es información que se debe compartir, aún entre camaradas. Son reglas que no han sido estipuladas en ningún lado; pero, de igual manera, se siguen. Y por más absurda que me parezca la idea (Aioria está de acuerdo conmigo), entiendo el hecho de que se tengan que conservar algunos secretos, aún entre doce guardianes que luchan con un mismo fin.

Aldebarán, un maldito _monstruo_. Aún sentado en esa extraña posición sobre el suelo, es enorme. No le he frecuentado mucho antes de estos meses, pero he podido apreciar su buena disposición y noble cosmo en este tiempo, cosas que me han hecho dudar que en realidad sea él el caballero de Tauro. Físicamente, un mastodonte. Todo lo demás de él es casi contradictorio al concepto rudo que representa. Realmente, un valioso aliado.

Mu. El tipo me estresa. Siempre habla con un mismo tono suave de voz, sea cual sea la actual situación. Creo que no existe ningún otro tono dentro de su repertorio. Aparte de Shaka y Aioria, es alguien que llevo bastante tiempo de conocerle.

(Aunque...con tan pocas cosas en común, creo que, ahora que lo pienso, no sé mucho acerca de él—

...Está bien. No sé absolutamente _nada_ de él, a decir verdad.

Hm. Curioso. El hecho no me había pasado por la mente antes.)

Aioria. Ah, _vaya_ que a este tipo le sé las mañas y costumbres. Es a quien más años le conozco de este lugar. Creo que le entiendo tanto porque somos casi idénticos en nuestra actitud y temperamento. De mi edad y, como he dicho, nos parecemos bastante en lo que respecta a personalidades, aunque es un poco más impulsivo que yo (..._soóolo_ un poco, dirían los próximos), y eso siempre lo acaba involucrando en riñas con gente con quien no ve ojo a ojo.

...Basta mencionar a Shaka, por nombrar a alguien.

Le aprecio bastante, pues Aioros y él fueron lo más cercano a amigos que tuve al principio de mi estancia en el Santuario.

- - - - -

Me invitaban a que les acompañara a sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Aioros nos trataba a ambos como sus hermanos menores, y nos permitía, como todo buen hermano mayor, romper con la monotonía de la práctica para jugar un rato.

...Muy a pesar de lo que se diga de él, le guardo un singular respeto a su memoria, traidor o no. Estas son cosas que jamás saldrán a relucir ante mis congéneres, ni Aioria, porque sé cuánto le duele el tema aún.

Mas sabía que salía sobrando cuando los hermanos se tenían uno al otro. Un tercero siempre ha sido discordia, y traté de distanciarme de ellos discretamente, inventando excusas o simplemente evitando que me encontraran para hacerme la misma invitación para acompañarles de todas las mañanas.

Y me _carcomía_ por dentro, porque nunca me ha gustado estar solo. Necesitaba de alguien que fuera partícipe de mis travesuras, que riera de mis payasadas. No me sentía encajar con la demás gente del Santuario. Varios de los caballeros dorados eran, como Aioros, más grandes que yo. No les interesaría mi presencia por más de unos momentos ni aguantarían mis bromas.

Me conformaría, pensé entonces, con alguien que simplemente estuviese ahí.

Y recuerdo perfectamente tu oportuna entrada en escena.

Venía del noveno templo, recién salido de una riña con Aioria. Discutimos y, acto seguido, empezaron a volar los puños, como era de costumbre. El maldito tramposo me mordió el antebrazo varias veces, y eventualmente logré recetarle un bonito tinte violeta al contorno de su ojo derecho. Llegó Aioros y nos separó sin mucha dificultad, cual par de imprudentes cachorros, y después de darnos una leve reprimenda, nos forzó a darnos las manos y hacer las paces. El apretón fue exagerado y malintencionado de ambas partes, pero Aioros estaba satisfecho. Salí, y escuchaba desde fuera como Aioria se quejaba con su hermano de como 'siempre se ponía de mi lado'. _Ñiñi ñi ñiñiñi ñi ñiñi._ Baaah. Marica.

Bajaba, sin prestar mucha atención, brincando de dos en dos, los escalones de la casa de Aries, enajenado en mi propio mundo de ideas y sonidos interesantes dentro de mi cabeza. Y cuando aterricé dramáticamente sobre el último escalón, me topé con una visión que volvió nulas mis distracciones y me hizo centrar en el aquí y ahora de la precaria realidad.

Un niño de mi misma estatura, de piel mucho más blanca que la mía o la de Aioria, de cabellos largos de un tono rojizo pardo. Pero lo que me impresionó de esta imagen era el contraste entre piel, cabello y ojos. Eran de un azul...que no podía definir. Me parecía propio al de las aguas del mar de las playas de Grecia que más de una vez visité con Aioria y su hermano en algún día de autorizado descanso.

Tiempo después aprendería que de la existencia de los tales 'zafiros', y usaría el término en delante como el color más cercano para definir tus ojos.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunté, azorado y sin aliento.

No me contestaste. Volví a intentarlo, preguntando tu nombre, pero tampoco respondiste a eso.

Confundido, me costaba trabajo encontrar una razón por la que optarías no ofrecerme respuestas, sobre todo cuando te había tratado de buena manera.

Hablaste, entonces, en un vocablo bastante complicado que en _vida_ había escuchado.

"_¿Est-il le ce le Sanctuaire?_"

Parpadeé un par de veces, porque en verdad no sabía qué _demonios_ era lo que había salido de tu boca. A decir verdad, estaba fascinado por tu acento, de cualquier modo. Me encogí de hombros lentamente, y torciste la boca.

Me puse a pensar, mil ideas por segundo. Me di una palmada en la frente cuando lo percibí como lo más obvio del mundo. Jalé de tu muñeca sin pedirte permiso y te hice correr detrás de mí.

Rehusaste, por supuesto. Jalaste tu brazo y me detuve para voltearte a ver; era plena desconfianza lo que reflejabas con el ceño fruncido. Me distrajiste, sin que fuera tu intención hacerlo, por algunos segundos. Cuando regresé de mi ensimismamiento, trataba de explicarte que iríamos hasta la casa de Saga, como pude, con gestos y ademanes. Él sabría qué hacer para remediar esto. De inmediato entendería que no hablabas el idioma. Saga tenía una solución para todo. Me mirabas extraño, como si fuera un insano, pero te notaba un poco más tranquilo; mas no lograba hacerte avanzar. Mi cabeza me comenzaba a doler, y no se me ocurría nada más.

Volví a tomar tu mano, pero esta vez con cuidado. Toqué con un dedo mi pecho. "Milo."

Levantaste una ceja, curioso, y logré convencerte con una sonrisa. "Camus," dijiste, respondiendo con una sonrisa modesta.

-

Me empeñé en forjar una amistad que fuera solamente nuestra, exclusiva. Y no hubo jamás un tercero que merodeara más de unos momentos, porque bien entendían—por intuición propia o con ayuda de sutiles amenazas—que no había cabida en este convenio para uno más. Estuve en el lugar indicado a la hora indicada, y me pertenecía a mí el privilegio único de contar contigo como mi amigo.

Con extremo recelo compartía tu persona con los más, sobre todo con Shaka, quien te parecía simpatizar por su carácter similar al tuyo. Shaka. _Shaka_, dios mío. ¿Existe un hombre más dolorosamente sobrio—o _engreído_—sobre la faz de la Tierra? Lo _dudo_.

Por tu forma de ser, pronto entendí que tendría que contentarme con que fueras sólo espectador de mis diabluras; aunque muchas veces, tu papel extendía hasta el de mi conciencia. Cero presión, lo sé, cuando consideramos tu papel vital y multifacético en mi vida: confidente, mejor amigo—por supuesto—, mi hermano de armas, y...

...tantas, tantas cosas más.

Bastaba. Tenía más de lo que alguna vez me imaginé llegar a tener.

- -

...No sé cuándo exactamente fue que me volví tan dependiente de tu solo acto de presencia. Si bien entiendo que cada hombre tiene su vida, dicen también que nadie es una isla. Y aunque estaba Aioria, no podía suplir con siquiera poco éxito tu puesto durante tus breves ausencias. Para bien, supongo, porque eso me bastó para darme cuenta de que en verdad eras único, realmente un amigo irremplazable.

Pero ahora, cuando tu retirada ha sido sin previo aviso y tan extendida, creo que no es el _mejor_ momento ni manera de confirmar que eres tan indispensable.

- - - - -

Aioria es también, de hecho, mi único rival calificado en cuanto a conquistas amorosas se refiere, aunque ambos nos hemos visto disuadidos de seguir en la competencia por motivos personales de fuerza mayor.

Alardea ahora de su repertorio de jovencitas del pueblo—todas, si mal no recuerdo, de un pasado no-tan-reciente. Y sonrío mientras le escucho, porque no me engaña. Sé que con tan sólo mencionar a cierta guerrera amazona del Águila, el imponente y orgulloso caballero de Leo se vuelve un inofensivo y tartamudeante minino. Pruebo esto frente a Aldebarán y Mu haciendo un comentario sugestivo, y al verle sonrojar y callar inmediatamente ambos testigos ríen.

La escena frente a mí trae ciertas reflexiones a la mente. Tantas veces he vivido y gozado como entusiasta partícipe del festín de pasiones y lujurias desenfrenadas...

Pero, ah sí...

Quedamos en que tanto Aioria como yo nos retiramos del 'maratón de acostones' en los puntos más altos de nuestras respectivas trayectorias. Él por Marín, y yo...

...por _idiota_, por lo visto.

- - - - -

Arruinaste todas y cada una de mis aventuras sexuales posteriores. Me enamoré, tan sencillo como eso. Perdona. Disculpa, que ese fue _mi_ error. Jamás dijiste algo sobre traer a la mesa algo más que amistad. El idiota aquí fui yo, que se dejó llevar por las prolongadas conversaciones amenas que tomaron lugar en tu templo o el mío hasta las altas horas de la noche tantas veces. O por los secretos que fiamos exclusivamente uno al otro, y que hasta hoy nadie más sabe, aunque no fueran tan importantes algunos de ellos. (Recuerdo, sin embargo, uno a uno tus escasos—pero simbólicos—votos de confianza, palabra por palabra.). O por todos los momentos genuinos de dolor, risas, malentendidos, incertidumbre y apoyo que compartimos. Todo fue mutuo.

_Excepto_. Excepto el momento en que me fue revelada la vital y deslumbrante realización.

Pero...¿no hay un dicho que va algo así como..."El que calla, otorga..."?

Y sólo porque fuimos ambos los que faltamos a trazar nuestras respectiva líneas sobre la arena y callamos, amigo, no puedo reclamarte nada.

- -

Admito, bordando en abierto descaro mi actitud, que por un largo tiempo viví de una forma casi parasítica, a consta de los demás y, claro, sin el menor remordimiento. Aceptando lo que se me ofreciera, no pensando jamás en lo que me pudiera faltar; sólo viviendo de lo que en buena, mala, o indiferente manera se me presentara.

Me volví cínico, convenenciero y completamente desvergonzado. Nada de lo que creo ni espero—si tengo suerte—recuerdes que alguna vez fue tu _buen amigo_ Milo.

Pero, hey...¿quién está juzgando, eh?

- - - - -

La conversación gira por un largo rato en torno al mismo tema, aunque me suena distorsionada y lejana. Mi atención escasea.

Y momentos antes de que cualquiera de mis sentidos logre corroborar por menos de una fracción de segundo la inminente entrada de un extraño al quinto templo, mi cosmo registra, atónito, al de Acuario.

Y lo confirman mis ojos segundos después con tu aparición.

Todo mi ser, instintivamente, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, busca aislarse, rehuir hasta del contacto más remoto contigo. Siento como fluye la aversión que te tengo por mi sangre, análogo perfecto al veneno de mi constelación regente; y de no ser que estoy de visita en un templo ajeno, no dudaría un instante en saltar de mi asiento, vestir la armadura dorada y retarte a un duelo.

"¡Cam—_agck_!"

El sonido de alguien ahogándose en su bebida me saca de mis contemplaciones homicidas. La reacción de Aldebarán me dice que cuando menos no fui el único al que tu repentina presencia tomó de imprevisto.

"Disculpa, Aldebarán de Tauro. No fue mi intención," esclareces en un tono ligeramente menos indiferente que al de costumbre.

Mu termina la frase de Aldebarán, inclinando un poco su cabeza. "Camus."

Aioria, el bastardo bastante ebrio a estas alturas, levanta su bebida, gustoso. "¡Camus!" dice, riendo con sincero contento. No puede distar más de lo que siento en estos momentos.

Con suma cortesía escucho que les saludas. "Mu de Aries, Aioria de Leo." Tanta formalidad...

En fin, ese eres tú.

Haces una pausa, y siento mi cuerpo tensar al saber lo que sigue.

"Milo."

La familiaridad con la que te diriges a mí se me hace excedente. Ahorro mis energías cuando opto por no fulminarte con una mirada, y decido mejor ignorarte por completo.

Sé que no estás acostumbrado a esto. Y, quizá cuando hubieras querido repetir tu saludo, Aioria comienza con una incoherente y ruidosa línea de sandeces que te interrumpe. Silencio cuando el felino finalmente termina, al hacerte una pregunta que no necesariamente capté. Tomas un momento para contestarle, como si intentaras descifrar la clave de la embriaguez de Leo, o como si estuvieras distraído. Exhalas.

La curiosidad me vence, y me hace voltear hacia donde proviene tu voz. No sé por qué pensaba que en estos momentos portarías tu armadura. Quizá porque creí que sería una forma de evidenciar que regresabas a reportarte con el Patriarca después de terminar una tarea oficial encomendada a ti como caballero de la orden. No arreglaría las cosas; pero sí aclararía muchas, para ser honesto. Algo ilógico, supongo, si consideramos que vas de subida, que las escaleras son numerosas entre templo y templo, y que te diriges hasta el penúltimo recinto, mínimo.

_Dos años_. No te cambiaron mucho. Vistes algo de ropa normal, ligera. Estimo que esta noche fresca en el mediterráneo no es nada cuando la comparas con el día más favorable en Siberia. El viento hizo algo de las suyas con tu cabello, pero de ahí en más, todo igual.

Espera.

...No exactamente.

...No.

Noto algo en tus ojos. Te ves...cansado. Percibo algo, confuso. Tengo la impresión de que has añejado bastante, muy a pesar de lo que tu apariencia predique. Memoricé perfectamente cada uno de tus rasgos y detalles (...sin tomar en cuenta la naturaleza precisa de los motivos por los que lo hice) tiempo antes de que te fueras, y puedo apreciar hasta el más diminuto cambio en tu persona a años luz de distancia.

(_Patético_, dice una voz dentro de mí.)

...Definitivamente, no me equivoco. Hay algo ahí.

¿Qué has vivido, Camus¿_Qué demonios_ fue de tu vida en estos dos años, y qué tan cambiado vienes en realidad? _¿Qué callas, amigo?_

Puedo sentir tu mirada. Tu semblante, tu recuerdo...todo se ha vuelto...taciturno.

Y en un auto-frustrado intento de reproche, me levanto con aires de molestia y hasta indignación para retirarme de una buena vez del lugar.

Y en cuanto libro tu vista, peleo en contra de lo que ahora mi cuerpo siente como legítima y justificada inclinación de correr despavorido en sentido contrario de donde te encuentras.

En la pista nocturna abandonada en la que me creía único corredor, me igualan la carrera sentimientos encontrados y demonios que consideraba desde hace bastante tiempo puestos a descansar debajo de lápidas anónimas.

Sé lo que pretenden, y un coraje recién aplacado despierta, renovado y violento, a recibir a los transgresores. Lejos de hacer mermar mi velocidad, inspiran a que salgan a relucir reservas escondidas de determinación. Todo sea por llegar al punto opuesto, más retirado, que exista sobre la faz de la tierra de tu actual presencia. Todo sea por que esta fuga me lleve a un lugar donde mi conciencia y los recuerdos me dejen, finalmente, en paz.

Mis pies resbalan un par de metros de más, imposibilitado el alto instantáneo sobre la grava suelta, aún cuando echo todo el cuerpo de lado para incrementar la remota posibilidad de lograrlo.

El aire no me ajusta, y el calambre repentino que provoca su carencia me dobla en dos, y todo dentro duele. El aliento tardará horas en retornar a mí.

Y, como en una pesadilla, me encuentro frente a ti.

No acusatorio, pero me siento una vez más, como otras tantas, cederte el privilegio y prestigio de juez único y valedero sobre mis acciones. Juez, jurado, y verdugo, como tantas veces te lo ofrecí, si tan sólo tú aceptaras.

Pero no. Muy aparte de que jamás confirieras una aceptación a mi propuesta (..._No obstante_, me permito recordar con una sonrisa sutil y perversa, _jamás recibí una negativa, tampoco_), está el detalle limitante de que algo en mi alma te acusa de cómplice.

Eres tan culpable como yo de esto.

No. No es posible. Todo esto, todo lo que acordamos dejar atrás, todos los corazones y sueños estropeados, de algo deben atestiguar.

Nos vimos involucrados en esto sin saber en qué demonios nos metíamos. Fue algo como un consentimiento mutuo no hablado, pero entendido de sobremanera. Las palabras, de hecho, bien sabemos, hacían las cosas más complicadas de lo que debían ser.

- - - - -

Hubo, sin embargo, un momento en el que los carnavales nocturnos de sexo se volvieron en mi contra. Los encuentros me empezaban a parecer eternos y tediosos; no podía dejar de pensar. Peor aún, una noche vi tu cabello en el de una de mis amantes, y otra noche vi tus ojos en los de uno de mis compañeros de cama.

Y, lejos de querer espantar las perturbadoras imágenes, me aferré a ellas. El sexo se volvió desbocado y escandaloso, y pretendía encontrar entre las voces de mis acompañantes alguna quimérica fusión que se pareciera a la tuya.

- - - - -

Adopto la máscara de imperturbable, quizá la que por derecho de antigüedad te corresponde a ti. 'Anda, trata de penetrar esta coraza,' te reto, divertido. 'Debo advertirte, sin embargo, que aprendí la técnica del mejor.' Pero sólo unos instantes de tu mirada sobre mí bastan para hacerme sentir incómodo, transparente, este episodio trivial y pueril, y hago perdidizos mis ojos en algún punto semidistante a tu derecha. Privadamente, me maldigo e insulto por mi flaqueo. Mas nunca se me ha dado el papel, ya sea porque mi naturaleza me lo impide, o quizá porque mi real disposición siempre ha sido una de portar mis juicios y emociones a nada menos que flor de piel. Y lo sabes bien.

Y me dices, con una templanza en tu voz casi inhumana—que por cierto, es una bofetada en cara de mi defectuoso intento:

"¿Milo?"

Y me es...imposible ya permanecer impasible.

Sin darte advertencia, giro sobre mi pie derecho y llevo con todas mis fuerzas el puño izquierdo hacia delante, con toda la intención de quebrarte un par de costillas, cuando menos, en el primer impacto.

Te mueves hacia atrás apenas lo suficiente, arqueando tu espalda hacia fuera. 'Eres un libro abierto', alguna vez me dijiste, y quizá por ello puedo entender cómo es que pudiste prever la agresión. 'Y también impredecible,' recuerdo haber complementado tu criterio de mí. Logro apreciar que el peso de la armadura que cargas restringe la gracia innata detrás de tus movimientos. Sólo un poco, pero será lo suficiente como para darme la ventaja en un par de ataques más si te sigo castigando bajo la más minuciosa observación.

Como si hubieras leído mi intención, dejas caer la caja en un movimiento fluido que haces hacia la derecha, ahora esquivando mi patada. Me torno en tu dirección, desconcertado ante tu exitosa evasión, molesto ante tu pasividad, furioso ante la carencia de preguntas o explicaciones de tu parte.

Me dispongo a arremeter con excesiva fuerza en el siguiente, mi último golpe, practicado como parte de una secuencia de quince de mi máxima técnica. Me importa un bledo que esté justificado o no.

Y cuando hasta ahora habías permanecido a la defensiva, de pronto entiendo que ha cambiado tu estrategia, porque te ves en la necesidad de acabar con esto, por aburrimiento o preocupación. No importa, repito.

Siento, jamás veo, el golpe de aire frío que se estrella en mi costado. Mi brazo elevado pierde rigidez, y siento cómo el aliento es violentamente arrancado de mí. Se nubla mi vista del dolor. Para cuando me estrello en el pilar externo de la casa de Escorpión no siento mucho de nada.

Tosía enérgicamente mientras intentaba incorporarme. Me fallaron las piernas y caí sentado. Recargué mi espalda en el pilar, tratando de recuperar el control de mi respiración entrecortada. Mi corazón estallaría en cualquier momento.

Traté de levantarme nuevamente. Aterricé de rodillas, agotado, y dejé las palmas de mis manos tocar tierra también.

"Milo."

Escupo un poco sangre, sacudiendo mi cabeza de lado a lado. Maldigo miles de circunstancias que me llevaron a esto, a este enfrentamiento malicioso, a esta derrota inútil. Resignándome, volteo a verte, exasperado y cortante. "¿Qué...demonios...quieres?"

Noto que mi tono te hace reconsiderar lo que originalmente planeabas decirme. Lo peor de todo es que ahora me mata el no saber qué era. "...Tuve un mal presentimiento," dices, críptico, indescifrable.

Toso una vez más, y río un poco, cínico. "¿Ahora eres profeta, Camus?"

"...Y aunque _sé_ que los sueños premonitorios son don particular de los nacidos bajo Escorpión, no deja de molestarme." Una pausa significativa. "Milo¿por qué estabas tan molesto al verme?"

"No te tomaste la molestia más mínima en dejarme saber a dónde ibas, _mon ami_," te remedo sarcástico, encogiéndome de hombros. "Creo que está justificado mi arranque de rabia."

Me estudias por un momento, y no logro entender la expresión de tu rostro. "Te eché de menos, idiota." Y tanto lo que dices como la forma en que lo dices me confunden. Respingas, notablemente molesto, y me das la espalda. Tomas tu armadura, y continúas con tu ascenso.

Veo esto pasar delante de mis ojos, enajenado. Reacciono, y cuando intento hablar, tengo que volver a escupir un bocado de sangre. Aprieto los dientes cuando algún movimiento me detiene, mandando un flechazo intenso de dolor por la parte derecha de mi cuerpo. Maldiciéndome otra vez, me empeño en hacer el llamado, aunque me reviente algo en el intento.

"¡Camus!"

Te detienes, y giras la cabeza sobre tu hombro derecho. Me observas con un semblante indiferente, quizá un poco impaciente. No digo nada, y me das la espalda nuevamente.

A estas alturas, en estos momentos, creo que es bastante ser un mal perdedor. No creo poder lograr ser un buen mentiroso. Y el orgullo pasa a un segundo, muy, muy distante, plano.

Aguanto mi respiración.

"Yo...también," murmuro apenas.

Un silencio prolongado, tras el cual escucho pasos. Cierro los ojos, exhalando, y cuelgo la cabeza, derrotado.

Permanezco un par de minutos en la misma posición. Eventualmente levanto la mirada, y me sorprende la inesperada cercanía de una mano extendida a centímetros de mi cara. Volteo hacia arriba y lo confirmo. Mi amigo de antaño, esperando.

...Con lo que parece ser una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro.

Se desvanece mi coraje y, aunque el resentimiento sigue ahí, es poco. Tomo con decisiva firmeza tu mano y me impulso al par de que tiras de mí para ponerme en pie. No dejo ir tu mano y aguanto tu mirada. No me puedo evitar el sonreír.

Te estrecho, con bastante sentimiento detrás del gesto. Dudas un momento, tomado por sorpresa ahora tú, pero puedo sentir como te relajas gradualmente con el paso del tiempo y me correspondes. Das un par de pequeñas palmadas reconfortantes sobre mi espalda poco después.

"Te extrañé, amigo."

Sonríes nuevamente, para mi gran fortuna. Estiras tu mano para limpiar un poco de la sangre que supongo corre por una orilla de mi labios sin que yo me percatara de ello. Deleitas y animas a todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo.

"Vamos. Atenderé tus heridas," ofreces, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para que te siga.

Asiento, y giras para comenzar con la caminata cuesta arriba.

Pauso repentinamente, deslizando la palma de mi mano sobre mi boca. No hay nada. Intento recordar...intento recordar si vi algo al momento de que retractaras tu mano...

Nada.

"¿Vienes?"

Empuño la mano, y el corazón me reanima, cercano a estallar como antes. Levanto la mirada, inicio mi carrera hacia ti, y no intento esconder mi satisfacción al sentir como la comisura de mis labios cambia para delatar algo de lo que pasa por mi mente.

Sí, intenciones escondidas. Ya habrá tiempo para probar qué tan profundas son en realidad las aguas de esta amistad.

. . t h e . e n d . .


End file.
